


A Twin's Comfort

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [49]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, One-Shot, Twins, challange fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is sick and refuses to let Krista help her, so Krista has no option but to call Emir, Ymir's older twin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twin's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea and Turbo agreed to it, so we will do a one-shot challenge each week. A prompt will be given on Monday and we are to post our stories on a Sunday. We won’t discuss our ideas to each other, much like how we did Dayz. The theme here is twins. Let me know what you think.

Ymir cursed softly. She felt her forehead, and despite the coldish water spraying down on her, she still felt hot.

“Damnit.”

Ymir reluctantly shut the shower off and then wrapped a towel around her wet form. Her fever wasn’t going away. Ymir had thought that a cold shower would help, but apparently it hadn’t.

With a sigh Ymir entered the room she shared with her lover and slipped cool clothes on. She went into the kitchen, where Krista hummed softly and drank a cup of tea.

“Enjoy your shower?” Krista asked.

Ymir pressed a hand to her forehead and swayed lightly. “Yeah.”

Krista looked up from the magazine she had been studying and grew concerned. Her blonde brows drew together. “Ymir, what’s wrong?”

Ymir took a seat and shrugged. “Nothing.”

“You’re sweating.” Krista stood and rounded the table. She pressed a hand to Ymir’s forehead and then immediately pulled it away. “You have a fever!” She rushed to get a cold cloth and then attempted to wipe Ymir’s face, but the brunette knocked her hand away.

“I said it’s nothing!” Ymir snapped. Her lips were pressed together in frustration, brows drawn in irritation. “I’m fine, really.”

Krista knew the routine. “No you aren’t,” she said sternly and tried to place the cloth on Ymir’s forehead. The cloth was grabbed from her hand and Krista sighed. “You’re sick, aren’t you?”

Ymir felt her face heat up further and swallowed the dryness from her mouth. She suddenly felt lightheaded, but she shrugged it off and shook her head. “Am not,” she said angrily. The freckled brunette stood and headed for the lounge, but then she swayed again and collapsed against the wall. Krista was by her side in an instant.

“You have a fever and you just collapsed!” Krista forced Ymir’s arm around her shoulders and pulled her into their bedroom. She dumped her on the bed and roughly pushed Ymir down by the chest when she attempted to get up.

“I said I’m fine!”

“Ymir, I swear to god. If you’re not feeling well then tell me!”

Ymir huffed and slumped against the mattress. “Really, I’m fine. Maybe I just need some sleep.” She turned over onto her side, ending the conversation.

Krista stared at her, wondering why Ymir always had to be so stubborn about showing her weaknesses. There was nothing wrong with being sick, yet the brunette always refused to admit it or allow the blonde to care for her. In a case like this, there was only one thing left to do.

XxX

Nanaba was woken by soft, fluttery kisses trailing up her shoulder to her neck. Eventually a soft kiss pressed to her cheek, and then she sighed and turned around to face her lover.

“Good morning,” the blonde said with a smile.

Nanaba’s lover, a tall, tanned and freckled brunette, grinned and then leaned forward to brush their noses.

“Did I wake you?”

“Sort of,” Nanaba answered. “But it’s alright Emir.”

Emir’s freckles almost seemed to glow when she grinned and then pressed her face to the pillow. “Oh god, you’re so cute in the morning.”

Nanaba’s cheeks flushed bright and red. “W-well…” She did not know what to really say. Instead she decided to take revenge and tackled Emir onto her back. With her lover beneath her, pinned and vulnerable, Nanaba began to attack her sides with her long fingers.

“Nanaba!” Emir gasped, laughing hysterically. “God no, please!”

Nanaba laughed evilly and continued to tickle. She was almost thrown off by Emir’s sheer strength, but held on my pressing her legs firmly to Emir’s hips. Eventually Nanaba relented, and she was quickly tossed onto her back and pinned in a similar fashion.

“You are one evil bastard,” Emir said in a growl, chest heaving. She was panting and her brown hair fell over her face.

Nanaba grinned. “Wasn’t I cute just a moment ago?”

Emir lifted an eyebrow and then she straightened, still straddling Nanaba’s hips. “You will pay for that,” she said playfully and crossed her arms over her naked chest. Nanaba had been staring, and Emir knew how much she enjoyed the view.

Nanaba pouted. “I’m sorry?” She couldn’t help the large grin that stretched across her face, and then she felt a flutter in her stomach when Emir laughed because of it.

“Oh you,” Emir cooed. She bent down and pressed her lips to Nanaba’s. “You own me and you know it.”

Nanaba’s arms wound around Emir’s long form and she pulled her in tighter, chuckling against her mouth. “The same goes for you.”

Nanaba flipped them over again and enjoyed the feeling of Emir’s legs wrapping around her hips. She pressed into her and swallowed the groan that left her lips.

“Did I put you in the mood?” Emir asked naughtily. She ran a finger along Nanaba’s broad shoulders, to her jaw and then over her lips.

Nanaba kissed her again, and then she rocked her hips once and laughed when Emir was reduced to whimpers. “That’s not my wetness I’m feeling.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and then she pressed herself further against Emir’s centre.

Emir flushed brightly and attempted to hide her embarrassment by grabbing Nanaba’s firm backside and giving it a squeeze. She was pleased to hear Nanaba gasp lightly.

“Shut up and make love to me, lover girl,” Emir said with a challenge in her eyes.

Nanaba studied her face and then she obeyed and trailed a hand down between them. Her fingers lost themselves in velvety depths and then Nanaba used her body to thrust her fingers in a powerful, delicious rhythm.

Emir pulled the blonde in for a long, heavy kiss and bit down on her tongue. Tingles swept through her body and she absolutely loved the way Nanaba took her body for a fabulous ride.

“Oh my god,” Emir groaned.

Nanaba, panting from the physical exertion, grinned and started kissing along Emir’s throat. “You like that?”

“Fuck yes,” Emir growled. She ran a hand through Nanaba’s short blonde hair and then roughly tugged at it. Nanaba winced but continued thrusting her hips. She curled her fingers and Emir hissed.

“I love it when you make that sound,” Nanaba said with a groan. She pressed her lips to Emir’s jaw and resisted the strong urge to suddenly profess her deep emotions.

Emir would have laughed, but her head fell back and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her nails dug into Nanaba’s shoulders and she completely lost herself in a pleasurable haze. A moment later she was snapped back to reality when her phone began to ring, and her eyes snapped back open.

“Don’t you even dare,” Nanaba warned. She sensed Emir melting away from the moment and slowed down slightly.

Emir shared a desperate look with her lover. It was the ringtone set for Krista, which meant that it was probably about Ymir. Should she ignore the call and reach the ecstasy of an orgasm, or hurry to answer and continue later?

Nanaba saw the conflict on Emir’s face and sighed. “Answer it,” she said. She did not pause her movements and instead kept them rather tame, and watched in exasperation as Emir stretched out to grab her phone and swipe across the screen to answer the call.

“K-Krista?” Emir hadn’t expected Nanaba to suddenly bite her neck and her voice cracked just as she spoke.

Krista paused. She could hear two sets of laboured breathing and flushed lightly in embarrassment. “I-is this a bad moment to interrupt?”

“Yes,” Nanaba said loudly.

Emir slapped her shoulder and swallowed down a moan when Nanaba quickly slipped down her body and disappeared beneath the blanket. It seemed she was determined to finish, no matter the costs.

“N-no! What’s up? Is Ymir okay?”

Krista wasn’t convinced, but she decided to inform Emir anyway. “Ymir is sick again and she won’t let me help her. Her fever needs taking care of. Could you come around and just slap some sense into her?”

Nanaba’s tongue swirled powerfully and Emir slapped a hand over her mouth. She would have shot a glare down at Nanaba, since she could hear the rumble of her amused laughter in the blonde’s chest. The blanket prevented it, however.

“Of course!” she managed to choke out.

Krista grimaced on her side and heard the faint chime of Nanaba’s laughter. She had an idea of what was happening on the other side of the call. “O-okay. Take your time!”

Emir nodded, realized that Krista couldn’t see it, and then bit down into her lip just as she came. “I’ll be there in ten minutes!” she exclaimed and then quickly ended the call.

Nanaba emerged from her dive and grinned saucily at her fuming lover. “Sounds like you enjoyed yourself.”

Emir resisted the urge to yell. Instead she pressed her knee firmly between Nanaba’s legs and grinned at the gasp of pain. Feeling bad, she released her girlfriend and then pressed a firm kiss to her mouth.

“That was rude,” she chastised.

Nanaba collapsed beside Emir and pulled her legs up to her chest. “S-sorry,” she gasped out.

“Ymir is sick and she needs an ass kicking. I’m heading out.” She ran a hand through Nanaba’s hair and then kissed her forehead. “Sorry for the crotch shot. I got mad.”

Nanaba laughed, having recovered quickly. “It’s okay. I want to come with.”

Emir kissed her for a long while before jumping out of bed and searching for her boxers on the floor. Nanaba watched her, and when Emir bent down, she blushed.

“Well?” Emir asked. “Are you going to get dressed or stay naked?”

Nanaba flushed further and then hurried out of bed to grab some clothes from her cupboard. Emir caught her for one more kiss, and then the brunette hurried out of the room to the bathroom.

XxX

Krista made sure to wait until her blush faded before she went back into the room. Ymir had turned around onto her back and her chest was heaving. Sweat trickled from her brow. It was so obvious that she was feeling sick, and knowing that Ymir would be difficult until Emir showed up frustrated her.

_Why does she need her twin, but not me?_

Sure, they hadn’t been dating all that long, but of all things, especially after moving in together, Krista had hoped that they would be there for each other. Maybe a part of her was just jealous of the strong bond that Ymir had with her older twin. It was a relationship she would never really understand.

After a long while of moodily pacing the apartment, the doorbell finally rang and Krista hurried to open it.

It was always a shock to open the door and see the mirror image of Ymir standing there. Krista had to take a few seconds to gain her bearings, and then she blushed lightly when she let Emir in.

“H-hi,” she stammered.

Emir smiled and gave Krista a hug. “Hey. How have you been?”

Krista noticed Nanaba and gave her a hug when Emir released her. “I’ve been fine,” she answered. “I’m sorry for calling you over.”

Emir waved her hand and Nanaba refrained from complaining.

“Give me five minutes with my clone and she’ll be obedient,” Emir said with a wink. She nodded to Nanaba and then headed towards the master bedroom where she could sense Ymir’s presence.

Ymir was riddled with irritation and guilt. She didn’t understand herself either, and wished that she could just admit that she needed help. Having to do that made her nervous, and she never wanted Krista to see her as a weakling. She felt oddly vulnerable and hated the feeling. It was only sad that she took it out on Krista sometimes. She loved the small blonde with all her heart, but it just wasn’t quite the same.

“I hear you’re being a hardass again,” Emir spoke from the doorway.

Ymir propped herself up on her elbows and looked to Emir in surprise. “Emir!” She couldn’t help the relieved smile that swept across her face, and then quickly schooled her expression when she realized.

Emir had seen it, however, and laughed softly as she approached. She sat down by Ymir’s side and placed a hand on her forehead.

“Jesus, you’re like a furnace!” Emir exclaimed. She smacked Ymir’s forehead and then glared down at her. “Didn’t you at least take some medicine for it?”

Ymir suddenly felt guilty and looked away from Emir to stare at the wall. “I’m fine,” she lied.

Emir tsk’ed and then left the room quickly. She returned with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. “Take this,” she said.

“No, I don’t wanna,” Ymir complained.

Emir didn’t laugh at the childish act. She was genuinely concerned. “Ymir, please just take this medicine and get some rest. Why did Krista have to call me over here to get you to cooperate? Do you want your brain to fry out?”

Ymir felt ashamed and pressed her cheek to the pillow. She rubbed at her still sore forehead and watched the drops of water slide down the side of the glass. “I just…” Ymir sighed softly and accepted the pills. She sat up and allowed Emir to rub her back in comfort. While she swallowed the pills Emir waited, and then she took the glass from her and set it down on the table.

“You just what? Is everything okay?” Emir scooted closer and put a hand on Ymir’s knee.

The younger brunette stared down at her lap. “I’ve just been feeling like shit lately,” she admitted.

Emir’s eyes softened. “Is it something to do with Krista?”

“Hell no,” Ymir responded immediately. She shook her head and grinned. “I love that squirt like you won’t believe. She’s such a goddess and I’m surprised that she sticks with my difficult ass.”

“She loves you. I love you too, which is why I haven’t murdered you yet.”

Ymir laughed, feeling lighter already. “You’re stuck with me and you know it.”

Emir grinned and ruffled Ymir’s hair. “You’re just adorable, Ymir.”

“It creeps me out when you say that. I know you say it to Nanaba whenever you get it on.”

Emir rolled her eyes. “Let’s not get into that. Now tell me what’s wrong.”

Ymir sobered up and dropped her head to stare down at her hands. She felt stupid and embarrassed, but knew that her twin would not leave until she was assured that it was nothing serious.

“I…” Ymir blushed. Her freckles seemed more prominent on her tan skin thanks to the redness, and Emir had to use every ounce of her will power not to tackle Ymir in a giant hug and exclaim how cute she was being. She kept her expression calm and lightly coughed into her fist.

“You?”

“I miss you,” Ymir said, shrugging. “It’s only been a month since we moved to separate apartments, but I miss you. I just feel like something is missing.” Ymir sighed and collapsed onto her back. “It’s stupid, I know.”

Emir felt absolutely touched that her twin missed her so much. She did not like the fact that Ymir was worrying herself into bad health, but knowing that she was yearned felt wonderful. She climbed over Ymir to rest beside her, and then wrapped her up in a tight hug.

“Is that all? You just miss me?”

Ymir nodded hesitantly. She relaxed in the embrace and pressed her face against Emir’s chest. The only person she could ever show her vulnerability to was her twin. After all, Emir had been there for her their entire life. Emir had always protected her, had always stuck by her side when others found her too difficult to bother with.

“I haven’t been eating or sleeping right,” Ymir admitted. “Krista has been super worried and I feel like shit for making her feel that way over something so stupid.”

Emir shook her head and then pressed a kiss to Ymir’s brow. “Nah, it’s not stupid. I miss you too, if that makes you feel any better. Nanaba is wonderful to live with, but it’s different, you know? Maybe we should all just get an apartment together.”

Ymir actually liked the idea. “Would Nanaba be cool with that?”

“She’ll go where ever I go. She’s completely stuck on me.”

Ymir laughed outright. “Damn right she is. Maybe we should. I know Krista wouldn’t mind. She really likes Nanaba.”

Emir smiled and rubbed a hand over Ymir’s lower back. “How are you feeling now?”

“Honestly? A fuckton better. How do you do that?”

“A twin’s comfort, my clone.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ymir rolled her eyes but smiled. The pills started working, and she felt her eyelids grow heavy. “Will you stay while I sleep?”

Emir snuggled up further and pulled Ymir closer to her side. “Sure thing. Get some rest and we’ll speak to our blondes when you feel better.”

Ymir mumbled an affirmative and then buried her nose further against Emir’s chest. She inhaled the comforting scent that she had known all her life, and then fell into a contended sleep. It was one that was desperately needed.

Emir enjoyed how Ymir forgot that she was twenty-three and acted like a five-year-old whenever she was sick and needed comfort. She knew that Ymir would only ever reveal that side to her. It was a warm feeling.

Nanaba and Krista quietly crept into the room sometime later, curious about why the room was so quiet. They found Emir and Ymir both fast asleep and wrapped up in each other, and didn’t have the heart to wake them.

Nanaba sighed and turned to Krista. They shared an exasperated smile.

“Would you like to go out for lunch while they sleep?” Nanaba asked.

“I’d love to.”

They left, quietly closing the door behind them. The freckled twins remained deeply asleep, and would for the remained of the day. 


End file.
